


【赵祁】写给2305年的那个他

by saanea



Category: E - Fandom, 人民的名义 | In the Name of the People (TV)
Genre: M/M, 祁同伟 - Freeform, 赵东来 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saanea/pseuds/saanea
Summary: 他们的孩子前篇。
Relationships: 赵东来/祁同伟, 赵祁 - Relationship





	【赵祁】写给2305年的那个他

想不到拿起笔来写日记，是在抱你的时候，你那死鬼老爸执意要我这么做，我实在拗不过他。宝贝，现在你还没有名字，不过你爸想取赵亦祁，姓随他，名随我，我同意了。

你那位固执的老爸是赵东来，我是祁同伟，我们都是你爸爸。

你真小，又软，你爸只会围着你打转，像个傻子，所以我是第一个抱你的人。你不哭也不闹，乖乖往我怀里一歪，噗噗两声，大眼睛滴溜溜转着看。护士说让我们多跟你说说话，虽然你现在还听不懂，但是时间久了你就能认人了。

你长大以后大概会不记得，所以我把它写下来，以后你就可以看着这段好好笑他了，看你爸傻乎乎的样儿。

他在一边儿扮大老虎跟你嗷嗷叫，一边儿学孙猴子挠头，后来看你没反应，就干脆学你噗噗噗地吐口水。还好他没真吐，不然我回去就要收拾他。

直到你“啊啊啊啊啊”，然后“嗯嗯呜”地叫出来，他才停止扮鬼脸的行为。在之后许多个日子，也是他在哄你，跟你玩儿，说很多只有你们俩之间听得懂的语言，吚吚呜呜啊啊哦哦。我理解不了婴儿叫，你一哭，我就不知道怎么办了，你爸就把你接过去，把你哄得笑了，开心了，再塞给我。我抱着的永远都是笑着的你。

虽然照顾得手忙脚乱（我不知道婴儿会吐奶，你吐了我一身，吓得我以为把你吃坏了。我的衣柜也换了个底朝天，你爸很有先见之明，不然我的衬衫全部要完蛋），但是看着你每天都有新变化，想到你慢慢长大，想到以后，就觉得说不出的开心。你来到家里以后，家里的猫都让着你，以前它可高傲了，不爱让我们摸，不怎么和我们亲近。可是只要你一叫，它就凑过去，用自己的脸蹭蹭你的，你抓它的毛它也不生气，好像知道你是个小宝宝，真神奇。

你爸不放心，非要把你放身边才睡，于是我们俩的大床中间就加了个小小的你。在无数个夜晚，有时候是你爸搂着你，有时候是我搂着你，有时候我们俩什么也不做，就静静地看你睡着的样子。你爸不知道从哪学了好多儿歌，每晚都要唱给你听，也不知道你以后还有没有印象，没印象就算了，忘了吧，太难听了，还不如我给你唱。

我一哼歌，你爸就一直看着我，让我简直要哼不下去。后来我就把你抱过来，背着他唱。唱完了，你爸在后面搂着我，我抱着你，你们俩都睡得小猪一样，很可爱。这个你知道就好，就别告诉你老爸了，不让他得意忘形。

今晚月亮真好，月光铺了满床，在这片清凉中中你蜷成一团睡着。我能看到你的软软的小鼻子小嘴，看到你的稚嫩的细睫毛，你还没长开，我就觉得你有七分与我们相似。也许你真的是上天派来给我们的礼物，特别庆幸和你爸把你抱回来，你不知道有了你让我们有多么开心。我不是清心寡欲之人，但此刻只想一件事：想你平平安安地、快快乐乐地长大。

今晚你爸有临时任务，待会儿就能回来，我守着你睡。太晚了，就不唱歌了，怕吵醒你。在心里悄悄吻你，希望你一觉睡到天亮。我们俩都会在你身边。

晚安，亦祁。


End file.
